Neste Natal eu só quero você
by horrible-judgment
Summary: Você é obcecado por essas cicatrizes, e acha que esse sentimento ainda vai te matar.


Há setenta e três minutos, vinte e quatro segundos, três cigarros e um pedaço de chocolate e meio, você o observa.

O lençol cobre apenas parte do corpo do lobisomem, que respira calmamente, deixando a mostra suas costas pálidas, parte de sua perna esquerda e seus braços. Um deles está em baixo do travesseiro apoiando seu rosto. Sua pele sensível reflete a luz da lua vinda da janela onde você está sentado, e a beleza da imagem te faz pensar na ironia da vida.

As cicatrizes não incomodam você. Não. Ao contrário, você tem certa obsessão por elas. Às vezes você tem vontade de acariciá-las, mas, às vezes, tem vontade de mordê-las, beijá-las e marcá-las com suas unhas ferozes. Às vezes você tem vontade de expulsá-las do corpo dele, não porque não goste delas, mas porque elas o machucam demais.

Você não as desaprova. Não.

Elas te excitam.

Você nunca admitiu, mas é fascinado pelas costas dele. E você tem que suprimir o desejo de tocá-las toda vez que ele sai do chuveiro com os cabelos pingando, deixando rastros em sua pele.

Foram às costas dele que fizeram você perceber quanto desinteresse sente por outros corpos. Corpos sem cicatrizes. Corpos com curvas demais.

Remus suspira alto em seu sono profundo e você bate a ponta do cigarro na janela. Uma mecha de cabelo cai sob os olhos do moreno e você resmunga porque não consegue mais observar seu rosto em detalhes.

Ele está deitado em sua cama e você deseja sentir o cheiro dele pela manhã.

James e Peter estão com suas famílias por conta das festas de fim de ano e você agradece por esse momento. Se eles não tivessem viajado, Remus não estaria em sua cama agora.

E você não conheceria o gosto dos seus lábios.

Você achou que desmaiaria quando ele te beijou pela primeira vez há duas semanas. Você sentiu o gosto do Eggnog e temeu que ele se arrependesse no dia seguinte.

Mas não. Você acordou enrolado em braços quentes e sentindo o cheiro de chocolate.

Remus se movimenta na cama e você levanta para cobri-lo. Você puxa o edredom, e quando o traz para proteger as costas do lobisomem, encontra círculos dourados te observando e um meio sorriso.

"Sirius, porque você tá acordado?" - você arrepia ao ouvir a voz embargada e sonolenta de Remus e se pergunta, por um momento, se esse sentimento é doentio.

"Por nada Moony, pode continuar dormindo" - e agora ele massageia o rosto numa tentativa de esvaecer o sono. Você sente uma pontada no estômago.

"Deita aqui" - ele diz, puxando o lençol e o edredom e você se lembra que ele não está vestindo roupa nenhuma por baixo.

Você suspira.

Seu coração dispara e você se pergunta se um dia irá deixar de sentir essa euforia.

Você deita na cama e sente o calor do corpo dele no seu.

"Você comeu meu chocolate" - ele diz com os olhos fechados e se aconchegando em seu peito.

"É, eu comi" - você responde, rindo com leveza e aproveitando o momento para acariciar seus cabelos.

"Amanhã nós vamos na Honeydukes e você vai me comprar o melhor chocolate" - respondeu abraçando você e fazendo todas, absolutamente todas as partes de seus corpos se encostarem.

Você sente um arrepio percorrer o corpo e pensa se um dia essas sensações irão te matar.

"O que você quiser Moony, o que você quiser" - você responde.

Ele te olha com a expressão de quem aceitará essa oferta imediatamente e, em seguida, começa a aplicar pequenos beijos seguidos de suspiros em seu pescoço. Você aperta os olhos e os dedos no calor da sensação, e prende todo o ar em nos pulmões sem perceber. Teme que ele interprete mal suas reações.

Ele sabe o que desperta em você, e isso te surpreende ao mesmo tempo em que soa natural. Você não conhecia esse lado de Remus, e isso parece tornar toda a experiência ainda mais realista e cativante. Você quer desvendar todos os lados do lobisomem, e tende a achar que quanto mais obscuros, mais excitantes.

Em meio às acaricias você se pergunta se essa obsessão é recíproca. Claro, indubitavelmente ele está envolvido. Mas será que ele também sente essa necessidade de seu corpo, esse sentimento de explosão que vem de dentro, esse desejo de não sair desse quarto nunca mais?

Com um rápido, porém sutil movimento, você o gira de lado, sem separar seus corpos tão calorosamente unidos, e se põe novamente a observar seu rosto agora de perto, agora intercalado com pequenos beijos e mãos ávidas.

Você se surpreende ao notar as bochechas dele ficaram rosadas e seu rosto arder em baixo de suas mãos – "Porque você tá me olhando assim Sirius?" – pergunta com os olhos baixos e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Porque você é bonito demais" – responde sem exitar, soando meio piegas, mas verbalizando exatamente o que está pensando no momento. Remus então olha desconfiado, sempre muito inseguro e com péssima autoestima, parecendo não acreditar nas suas palavras. Você pensa que ele deveria aceitar, pois se as palavras não são o suficiente, a mensagem que seu corpo passa é exatamente essa.

Parecendo compreender, e ainda respondendo a seu olhar, ele desce as mãos lentamente e você acha que não vai aguentar. Seu coração acelera como se fosse a primeira vez, e você sente o calor emanar do corpo dele.

Você segura os cabelos dele, que ainda brilham com o reflexo da lua, e o traz para mais perto se é que isso ainda é possível. Ele continua o tocando e você se deixa levar pela sensação, fechando os olhos e respirando o perfume dele, sentindo seus beijos molhados e bagunçados, sua mão ágil e já tão conhecedoras de suas vontades.

Em meio ao êxtase você sente a necessidade de gritar que o ama, que amou desde o dia em que o conheceu, que quer estar com ele pra sempre para observar suas costas iluminadas com o reflexo da noite. Mas você não tem coragem, porque duas semanas parecem pouco tempo, apesar de você saber que não são só duas semanas de verdade.

Ao invés disso você busca expressar seu amor em movimentos, olhares, suspiros e gemidos incompreensíveis. Ele parece entender e te leva ao limite em uma mistura de sentimentos e sensações que, apesar de rápidos, parecem demorar horas para acabar.

Entre o calor e o suor ele te abraça e você acaricia as cicatrizes em suas costas, querendo dizer que está tudo bem, que você vai estar lá para tudo, que nada mais pode o machucar. Mas ao invés disso, no meio do sono que chega, do calor no peito e da felicidade de estar enlaçado por aqueles braços e pernas, apenas verbaliza o que parece mais se encaixar com esse momento – "Feliz Natal, Moony".

* * *

Um presente de Natal para vocês :)


End file.
